telenovela_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
Amorcito corazón
"Amorcito corazón" is a Mexican telenovela produced by Lucero Suárez for Televisa. It's a remake of a 2002 Venezuelan telenovela 'Trapos íntimos' and it aired from August 29, 2011 to June 10, 2012. The main stars are Elizabeth Álvarez, Diego Olivera, África Zavala and Grettell Valdez. Synopsis Isabel Cordero is an unlucky-in-love architect who lost Rubén, the love of her life, when she was 18 years old because of her controlling father Leopoldo who left his wife to start a relationship with Isabel's godmother. For this reason, Isabel's mother, Sara loses her mind for a while and is admitted to a psychiatric medical institution. Isabel believes that she is cursed. She thinks that every man who falls in love with her will suffer for it. She thinks she will never succeed in love and be happy, until she meets Fernando Lobo. Fernando Lobo is the manager of a construction company, who after the death of his wife Sofía, is committed to raising their three daughters. While on a working trip to Veracruz, he meets Doris with whom he starts a short lived romance. After the project, he returns to the capital. Under somewhat funny circumstances, he meets Isabel, who is also his neighbor. Unknown to Fernando, Isabel is a friend of his three daughters. Doris, meanwhile, will join forces with Alfonso, Isabel ex-boyfriend, to prevent the relationship between Isabel and Fernando. Lucía, Fernando's younger sister, is about to finish her novitiate in the convent run by Sor Ernestina, when she meets Willy, a gym instructor that also works as a gigolo. Despite her convictions about her religious vocation, the emergence of Willy and his declaration of love, will make Lucía hesitate. In addition, Beba is in love and obsessed with Willy, but all he wants is her money. Hortensia, Beba's best friend and Fernando's mother-in-law, wants to open the eyes of her friend. Zoe, Isabel and Lucía's best friend, is a young woman dedicated to her home and her husband Álvaro, who is cheating on her with a man in his own house. After this discovery, Zoe realizes that she never really fell in love with Álvaro or any other man and does not "get them". In a suicide attempt, she meets Cecilio. She begins to like Cecilo but later will meet Felipe who will become her boyfriend. She is unaware that Cecilio and Felipe are friends and business partners. Marisol, the eldest daughter of Fernando, is a rebellious teenager who is in constant conflict with her father, but finds love with Juancho, a humble young man who is also Willy's cousin. However, Willy's sister Barbara is also in love with him and will do everything possible to separate them. A twist in the story happens when Manuela, Sofía's twin sister, returns and is obsessed with Fernando, her late sister's husband. Trivia * Raúl Araiza was considered for the main role of Fernando Lobo. Cast Main cast Guest stars See also * 'Trapos íntimos', 2002 Venezuelan telenovela, starring Marlene De Andrade and Carlos Montilla. Category:2011 telenovelas Category:Mexican telenovelas Category:Televisa telenovelas